Reaching for the Past
by TheImmortalOne50
Summary: A mysterious war occurred several hundred years ago that caused the destruction of a country known only to a few. After barely escaping defeat, a girl finds herself in an era unfamiliar to her. What sort of monster would do this?


**A/N:** Most of you are already aware of who my oc is, but I failed to explain her past thoroughly and neatly. I plan to correct that by making… alterations to my oc, her appearance (even though I suck at explaining things) and what role she will play in this story.

I hope to make this story my masterpiece, as in the best story that I have ever written in my entire life. Please read through the entirety of the story as each chapter comes out and review if you want. Without further adieu….

 _Bloodshed_

Several hundred years into the past, before the events of the Kishin took place, there stood two figures. In a land that looked to be an exact replica of the DWMA, but at the same time it didn't look like that at all. At this time, the term "Meister" and "Weapon" didn't exist, where everyone was involved in a bloody war that was simply known as "The Wretched End." Almost.

During the war, there was but one person who turned away from the war, seeking refuge in the mountains, a place not touched by the war. It was known as Mount Evergleam, for several plants managed to thrive and exist, due to the unique conditions in the area.

"I wish this blasted war would come to an end. That way, I can live here, in peace.'

A lonely girl said, cooking up a meal to feed herself while she remained in this cold region. Her bright green eyes glowed in the sunlight as the air was thick with death and ruin, something which scared her deeply.

She had planned to stay here til the wars end, but at the second a bearded man carrying an axe charged at her, intent on removing her from this life. Upon being injured across her face, she grabbed an icicle and out of fear and desperation, swung it to the side, hoping to catch him off balance.

However, to her immediate horror, she had done the very thing she feared might happen: She killed a man. The blood had begun to seep into the ice, slowly moving towards her until it surrounded her completely.

"Are you done standing there, or did you actually want to fight me?"

A rather large man with lightly colored hair and donned in a red and white robe said towards his opponent, a girl several miles away from him who had stood in the same exact spot for almost an hour. She had been brought from her thoughts by his words, which irritated her.

She had long, wavy black hair that stretched down to her ankles which had small traces of blood on it. On top of that, she wore a standard brown and blue jacket donned with a red cape that had the symbol of a star on it, which seemed to signify where she hailed from.

The girl continued to stay still, horrified at what she was looking at with her very own eyes. All around her was nothing but a desolate wasteland, a crater beneath her feet which caused her to cough up blood in disgust and fear. Something terrible had just transpired here.

Gripping her sword, gulping, she brazenly charged at the man in front of her who, with a simple gesture of his right hand, conjured some sort of blue barrier with strange markings that managed to halt the attack. At the same time, the man using his left hand, gripped the girl by the throat and pummeled her to the ground with ease which shattered most of the ground beneath them.

"You thought by charging at me straight on, that I would leave an opening for you? Hmph. Just like your mother."

Holding her tightly, he began crushing the life out of her, while at the same time she kicked and screamed for him to let her go. Deciding to oblige her, he tosses her aside with enough force to slice an entire building in half.

Desperate to win, the black haired girl raised her sword in response and sent forth a wave of white energy towards the man. Summoning a scythe out of thin air negates the attack completely and manages to place an injury on the girl without even approaching her.

Holding her wound tightly, she immediately discovers the attack was never meant to defeat her, but to slow her down. The man was already standing directly in front of her, with a great annoyance in his eyes.

"Why do you persist? You know you cannot hope to defeat me."

Turning around, the man begins to leave, much to the annoyance of the girl who had fought him so hard and yet, all she ever achieved was her own defeat. Standing up on her two feet, the girl finally drops the sword to the ground which catches the attention of the man.

He took a single glance at the girl but saw in her eyes she was not one who was ready to give up, nor someone who had faced defeat.

"What a nuisance… just hurry up and die!"

The man shot forth a ray of purple energy, causing a great deal of pain to consume her left arm. In a fit of uncontrollable rage, the girl does the unthinkable and severs her own arm off.

He suddenly hears a peculiar sound and quickly turns around, seeing the girl had pulled out a mysterious gem from her left pocket. Forcibly stabbing it in her chest, it begins to glow brilliantly with a shining red color which envelops the entire area.


End file.
